Life's A Dance33
by ks
Summary: Peter gets, yet, another idea. How do the Cliffhangers react to it? ... PLEASE REVIEW!


A/N: The song I use in this chapter is by Mark Wills  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground   
  
  
  
Life's A Dance33  
  
  
Quote: Don't lose track of your individuality, it makes you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't laugh at me  
[The paid actors laughing at the Cliffhangers]  
Don't call me names  
[David bothering Auggie and Scott]  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
[Shelby taunting Juliete]  
'Cause in God's eyes  
[Scott shaking hands with Eric]  
We're all the same  
[Peter explaining his leaf theory]  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
[Sophie crying with Laura]  
Don't laugh at me   
  
  
Sophie opened her eyes. It had been a long day so far. She looked at her watch--six o'clock. The Cliffhangers were all at supper, and she was in the lodge waiting for Peter. She looked around, the days events continued to play out in her head. They had held group, and it went considerably well, then they had held classes. That was a different story. Everyone had gotten tired of being grouped together all day, and the emotions had been let out. Auggie and David had gotten into another fight, and Daisy continued to tell everyone the death sentence was being brought upon them. Sophie furrowed her brow, she still hadn't figured out Daisy's abrupt change in attitude, although she planned to.   
  
"I will get her to talk with me," she thought to herself determinedly.   
  
Sophie then smiled to herself at the change in Juliete and Shelby. Juliete seemed happy, really happy. After she had gotten over Daisy's definition of her, she had gone around smiling all day, really smiling. Sophie could also tell Shelby was trying to be her self, but she knew it would take time.  
  
"It's good that she's trying though," Sophie told herself.   
  
She leaned back in the chair and sighed exhaustedly. It would be a long night, too…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Cliffhangers all sat around the table in silence. They weren't really eating, just staring at the food.   
  
Daisy: *dryly* I wonder if it was ever alive…  
  
She put her fork on a piece of what she thought was meat   
  
Daisy: *dryly* Or maybe it is the brain of a student who used to be here  
  
Shelby smirked at Juliete  
  
Shelby: That's why it looks all disfunctional  
  
Juliete: Ugh!   
  
Juliete squirmed in her seat as Daisy and Shelby laughed at her  
  
Scott: This is stupid that they're making us do this  
  
He threw his fork down on the table and folded his arms across his chest   
  
David: *sarcastically* Oh, don't like the whole togetherness thing?   
  
Scott: You tell me 'mister I don't want to show my real self'   
  
David rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair   
  
Juliete put on a little smirk  
  
Juliete: Scott, don't be mad just because you and Shelby are going to miss your make-out session  
  
Shelby: Shut it, queeny   
  
Juliete rolled her eyes, but quieted down hearing Shelby's serious tone   
  
Eric: Do they make all the groups do this?  
  
Scott: No, you freakin' newbies screwed it all up   
  
Eric: Shut up   
  
Scott rolled his eyes and looked at the ground, not in the mood to pick a fight   
  
Ezra: Might I suggest that we all try to get along and…  
  
Everyone: NO   
  
Ezra slumped down in his chair  
  
Ezra: Fine…  
  
  
  
  
I'm fat  
I'm thin  
I'm short  
I'm tall   
  
  
  
  
Sophie slowly stood up as she watched Peter walk into the room. She smiled as he walked over to her, grabbing her around the waist  
  
Sophie: Not here Peter  
  
She giggled at him as he rolled his eyes and reluctantly pulled away  
  
Peter: So. How are our Cliffhangers doing?  
  
Sophie shrugged her shoulders  
  
Sophie: Let's go see for ourselves  
  
He nodded his head and they began walking to the cafeteria  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Cliffhangers all sat at the table in deathly silence. No one had spoken in what seemed like hours, and they all had annoyed look on their faces.   
  
  
Ezra looked at Daisy and then at Jacky. He was so confused at the moment. He was trying to bring peace and calm everyone down, but every time he tried to say something, they all jumped him. He rolled his eyes and shook his head…  
  
"I just give up," he sighed to himself frustrated.   
  
  
  
  
Peter and Sophie walked into the cafeteria to find the Cliffhangers sitting in silence. They walked over to their table… Peter stood behind Scott as Sophie walked over and stood behind Ezra. Ezra looked up at her…  
  
Ezra: There's no use trying, they won't listen to me. I try to…  
  
Everyone: SHUT UP EZRA  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and motioned his hands towards them all  
  
Ezra: See  
  
Sophie patted Ezra on the shoulder and looked at the hard looks on everyone's faces. She looked over at Peter, wonder what was going through his mind…  
  
  
  
  
I'm deaf   
I'm blind  
Hey aren't we all…  
  
  
  
  
Peter sighed as he began to circle around the table.   
  
Peter: You guys, everyone has to put in a little effort in order to make this work  
  
Scott: Make what work? You've just shoved us together and expect us to get along…  
  
Shelby: Really Peter, I thought you could do better than that  
  
Peter shook his head as he stopped behind Juliete  
  
Peter: Shelby, there is SOMETHING that you and Juliete have in common. I don't know WHAT it is, but I won't you to find out.   
  
Shelby rolled her eyes as Juliete slumped down in her chair  
  
Peter looked over at Sophie with a spark in his eye…  
  
Sophie looked at him curiously, knowing an idea had just crossed his mind  
  
Peter clapped his hands together and the Cliffhanger's groaned  
  
David: *dryly* Speech time   
  
Peter smiled at them  
  
Peter: Glad you know  
  
Shelby: *dryly* Peter, how couldn't we know  
  
Juliete: He was just saying something Shelby, you don't have to take his head off  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes  
  
Shelby: Always protective aren't you Queeny…  
  
Shelby felt Scott squeeze her hand under the table and she took in a deep breath, trying to hold back the urge to attack Juliete. Scott gave her a reassuring smile and she rolled her eyes at him…  
  
"He know that he has that kind of effect on me," she thought to herself.   
  
David cleared his throat and smirked and Scott and Shelby  
  
David: Are we having a Hallmark moment here?  
  
Scott: Shove it Davey   
  
Peter: AHEM! Before anything gets started…   
  
He looked around the table, searching for a positive reaction, but got none  
  
Peter: I'm going to pair you all in to groups of two. You will find one thing you have in common with the person I am pairing you with. One serious thing, nothing like the hair color, or eye color, or whatever…  
  
He counted the list off on his fingers as he studied their reactions  
  
Peter: Ok, here are the groups. Shelby and Juliete, David and Jacky, Eric and Daisy, Auggie and Laura, ans last but not least, Ezra and Scott.   
  
They all groaned…  
  
Peter: You guys all know my leaf theory, and I want you to remember it as you talk to your partner tonight.   
  
He took a quick look at his watch and then he looked out the window  
  
Peter: You have an hour to find something that each of you have in common. You then need to be in the lodge to tell what it is. Your sleeping bags are already in the lodge, so we will just stay in there after you all give your common interest.   
  
He patted Juliete's chair and began to walk out  
  
Peter: Let's get moving and I can't wait to hear what you find out about each other.  
  
He walked out of the room, Sophie by his side…  
  
  
  
  
Sophie grabbed Peter by the wrist once they were out of the Cliffhanger's sight and turned him to face her  
  
Sophie: Was that safe, Peter?  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and grinned  
  
Peter: I don't know anymore, Soph. All I know is that I want, I NEED, those kids to get closer. THEY need it.   
  
She smiled at him reassuringly and rubbed his shoulder  
  
Sophie: Your doing the right thing  
  
He smiled at her and took her by the hand. They then began walking towards the door…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Cliffhangers sat there stunned.   
  
Shelby: Peter has finally done it. This is patheticly worthless  
  
She pushed her plate of food away from her and roller her eyes  
  
Shelby: Me and Queeny together for and hour-someone just shoot me now.  
  
Juliete smirked at Shelby  
  
Juliete: I'd be glad to   
  
Shelby: Shut it Queeny   
  
Juliete rolled her eyes and stared up at the ceiling   
  
Ezra: If you guys would have just listened to me and…  
  
Everyone: SHUT UP EZRA!  
  
Ezra: Sheesh!   
  
Daisy stood up and began clearing her tray  
  
Daisy: *dryly* It's simple. We search each other's souls.   
  
She picked up her tray and smirked at them  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Just remember-what you find may not be what you're expecting   
  
She walked off, leaving a curios group   
  
Eric: Is she always like that?  
  
Shelby smirked at Eric and stood up  
  
Shelby: Like what?  
  
She walked off   
  
David: *sarcastically* WELL children. Let's get this show on the road   
  
He rolled his eyes as he stood up to leave   
  
Ezra: Were you always this crazy of is this just a recent development?  
  
David shrugged his shoulders  
  
David: I think of it as a gift   
  
He walked off, Laura followed   
  
Auggie: Yo man, if you ask me, Peter done went off and whacked himself in the head or something   
  
Scott rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his chair   
  
Scott: This is so STUPID!  
  
Auggie: Just chill meat, none of us like it.   
  
Scott stood up to leave  
  
Scott: Yeah, well I don't exactly care what you like   
  
Scott walked off and Auggie just shook his head  
  
Auggie: Peter's gonna tear us apart if he keeps going like this…   
  
  
  
  
Don't laugh at me  
[David laughing at Scott]  
Don't call me names  
[Scott telling Shelby off]  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
[Ezra sitting and crying]  
'Cause in God's eyes  
[Jacky staring at the stars]  
We're all the same  
[Daisy hugging Shelby]  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
[The Cliffhanger's holding group]  
Don't laugh at me…  
  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Sorry if it sucked…I'm suffering from writer's block and this is all I could scrape together.  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  



End file.
